Twilight auditions: Edward Cullen
by Ilovemywolf
Summary: Kristen, Catherine and Stephenie hold aduditions for the role of Edward Cullen... I wonder who they'll chose? ; Make you laugh kinda stuff x


How Robert Pattinson got to be Edward Cullen...

Catherine Hardwick, Stephenie Meyer and Kristen Stewart, auditions

''We'll be in touch'' Catherine said with even less enthusiasm as the day droned on and on and on... 18 hours later she still hadn't found _him_...

''Maybe we should call it quits, I mean, we have another 200 to go through and Kristen is getting tired...'' Stephenie said the pointed at Kristen, who was collapsed in a heap at the end of Catherine's bed. ''Cant...Go...on...my...lips...hurt...'' the heap replied. Catherine looked at Kristen, _poor girl, having to kiss all those handsome men all...day...long. Yeah, unlucky little Kristen,_ Catherine thought with jealous sarcasm.

_So, we'd been here all day long,_ Catherine thought_, theres 200 sexy hot males waiting outside... do we stop so little Kristen can take a break? NO! Hale nooo, we're staying._ ''Sorry dudes, but theres only a few left, you can sick it out for a while cant you Kris? - Catherine looked over to the heap, smiling angelically- I mean, being an actress takes dedication, are you sure your ready for this 'SAGAAAAA'?'' Catherine said dramatically, exaggerated the '_a_' causing her mouth to be left hanging wide..._looking like an idiot _Kristen though.

''Can I at least have a minuet or two? That last guy rammed me in the head with the pillow!'' Kristen rubbed her forehead. Stephenie grabbed two ice cubes from her glass, wrapped them in a paper towel and placed them on Kristen's head, ''there you go _Bell_-Kristen'' Kristen didn't miss what she was about to call her... Catherine raised her hands up the sky; _this is what you give me to work with?!_ ''Okay Meyer, can we carry on now?'' Catherine said as innocently as she could. Stephenie looked down at Kristen and winked. Kristen smiled back then slid off the bed, with its Armadillo covers. ''Okay, okay!'' Meyer said going back to sit back down on the bean bag. ''Send him in'' Stephenie and Kristen smiled, while Catherine skipped to open the door and call the next guy.

Catherine came back in and smiled like a woman under a spell. Under _his_ spell...

Then once he came into view Kristen smiled as though she was possessed, Stephenie's eyes bugged as wide as lady gaga's in the _bad romance_ video.

He was tall, wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt which hung over his back _deliciously._ Kristen's eyes sparkled and her mouth moved into a little 'o'. ''Hi I'm Robert Pattinson, Rob'' He sad with a very English accent, smiling shyly. Kristen's heart gave a little squeeze, but then her body was still. Stephenie smiled, _this is him _she though_, my Edward. The jaw, the body - oh the body! - The smile, THE HAIR! Ohhh the hair! _Catherine took his hand – he gave a little awkward smile at Kristen- and walked over to there Kristen stood frozen. He smiled again, showing all of his teeth. Kristen melted like butter, ''Hi, I'm Kristen'' she wiped her sweaty hand on her leg, and then held it out to Robert, Rob. He saw that. He smiled that heart melting smile and shook her hand, giving it a little squeeze. Kristen's heart did a flip. _Oh my gosh...he's perfect, so sweet, and kind, and he's the only one who isn't staring at my chest, he's looking into my eyes, _Kristen thought gratefully. Rob looked over to where Stephenie sat unmoving too. ''Umm, hi'' he said, nervously. Catherine, who was staring at Rob's bottom, looked up at the sound of his voice and looked to where his attention was directed... Catherine rolled her eyes then stomped over to Stephenie.

Stephenie was still staring at Rob, studying every inch of him. Catherine picked up a bottle of water and splashed some in her face, ''Steph, if you'd like to join us?'' Stephenie looked up at Catherine, and gave her a look that said 'don't mess with me!' Catherine backed up, and then looked over to Kristen who was still staring lovingly into Roberts's eyes. ''Don't make me do the same to you dude!'' Catherine growled from across the room. Kristen looked over from Robs form and smiled, raising her eyebrow. A challenge. Catherine ignored her, and drew her attention over to Robert standing besides the bed looking all shy, and cute, like a lost British-puppy.

''Okay, so, umm... oh Twilight, yeah, that's what we're here for then'' Catherine said trying to keep her gaze from Robert. ''So, Robert, have you read through the script? At the part where Bella confronts Edward about being a Vampire?'' Catherine kept her head down, and tried not to make naught images pop into her mind... ''Oh, I'm so sorry, I have been in London for the past couple of days, I flew in yesterday. I have only rehearsed the part... where... Bella and Edward kiss for the first time...'' Rob admitted. Kristen heard that. And so did her heart, causing it _thump _erratically. ''Oh Rob that's fine, I mean, we can do that scene instead, cant we Steph?'' Kristen nodded and smiled a huge hinting smile at Stephenie. She winked at Kristen, ''Sure, it is one of my favourite parts of_ my_ book. We'll get on with it then...'' Kristen waggled her eyebrow at Catherine, who stood with her mouth hanging open like a fish.

''Okay then... so I'd like''- Rob on a silver platter, Catherine thought- ''you Kristen on the bed here please... Yes that's fine... and you Rob to pop in- well you know the right part'' Catherine winked at Rob. Catherine and Stephenie walked backwards, not taking there eyes off of Rob, towards the bean bags' then plonked themselves down at the same time. Stephenie smiled at Kristen and then at Rob, who returned a smile of his own.

''Okay then... so I'd like''- Rob on a silver platter, Catherine thought- ''you Kristen on the bed here please... Yes that's fine... and you Rob to pop in- well you know the right part'' Catherine winked at Rob. Catherine and Stephenie walked backwards, not taking there eyes off of Rob, towards the bean bags' then plonked themselves down at the same time. Stephenie smiled at Kristen and then at Rob, who returned a smile of his own.

Kristen was lounged on the bed; she leaned over and picked up a silver phone from the floor. ''Okay, ready?'' she said excitedly. Rob smiled from across the room, ''ready.''

''Lets pick it up from... where you say 'so how is all the baseball stuff going', 'kay? Catherine called to Kristen.

''So how's all the baseball stuff going?'' Kristen said quietly.

''Ahh, Phil's working so hard, y'know, training n all!'' Catherine read, '' we're looking for a house to rent, just incase things go to plan. You'd love Jacksonville, baby! It sunny every day, and you'd get your own bathroom...'

''I wanna live in forks, mom'' Kristen admitted.

''What?! But you hate the rain... unless a guy is involved?! Oooh, tell me about him! Is he tall, dark indie? Is it that nice boy Jacob? You know I always did love that kid''

Robert gently jumped onto the bed, surprising Kristen. She dropped the phone and stumbled to pick it back up again. Rob smiled, now fully in character. ''Umm, mum can I call you back? Something... just came up'' Kristen mumbled. Catherine snorted, stifling a laugh.

''Oh, okay, just remember to be sa-'' Catherine saw Kristen flush and snap her phone shut.

''How did you get in here?'' Kristen smiled.

''The window...'' Rob purred, smiling delicately. ''There's something I wanted to try... Keep very still...'' Kristen's heart bounced in her chest as Robert leaned in very carefully...slowly...''Don't move'' he said, as Kristen tried to lean in. She obeyed...

Rob pressed his lips to Kristen's, very sweetly. Kristen, lost all count of time and where she was, so she leaned in pressing her lips to Roberts and tangled her hands in his hair, his silky smooth hair... He responded as best as he could and grabbed Kristen by the waist and twisted her to his left, causing him to be on top of her. Then carried on kissing...

Catherine and Stephenie watched in amazement, mouths hanging wide. ''Should we stop them now? It's been ten minuets...'' Stephenie said, gliding her eyes away from Robert...

''I need to see if they have chemistry...'' Catherine said, studying every movements Robert made.

''If we let them carry on they'll have more than chemistry! They'll have Robert Jr!'' Stephenie whispered in a gust of breath.

''Oh, dude, chillaxx... ''

''Now, cut it!''

''fine,'' Catherine whispered to Stephenie, then shouted ''okay, you two get off each other! Now!''

Kristen heard Catherine first, so she pushed Robert off of her and sat up, wiping her mouth. Robert looked around then fell straight off the bed. He rolled onto his knees and jumped up quickly, ''I'm okay!'' he said, going red. Kristen looked at him and then looked away... then looked back to rob now standing with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. ''I want this one!!'' Kristen and Catherine mouthed towards Stephenie at the same time. Stephenie smiled at the girls then back at Rob, whose colour was returning back to its original colour. He smiled back, causing Catherine, Kristen and Stephenie to all sigh... _Perfection, _Rob thought _it's in the bag... any second now... _Rob smiled once more over at Catherine, and then began to collect his script and walk towards the door...

_1...2...3, _he thought, _4..._

''YOUR HIRED!!'' all three ladies cried at the same time.

* * *

And so, the Saga continued and the beautiful got the job as Edward Cullen... I personally would LOVE to thank Catherine and Stephenie for creating this guy -in the book and movie- to utter perfection!

:) Oooo I love Rob 3 too much, way, way way to much :) Please leave a review of what you thought, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks guys, Shannon x


End file.
